


【盾铁】所谓 动摇-12(完結)

by kdashmj



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 18:46:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17903543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdashmj/pseuds/kdashmj





	【盾铁】所谓 动摇-12(完結)

托尼在医院里想通了事情，疲倦便犹如泉水般涌出，层层覆盖他的身体，他很快就睡了过去，没有恶梦。

当耳边细微的啾啾鸟叫声把他吵醒时，睁开眼见到的是晨曦阳光溅洒在金色发丝上的史帝夫。那人已经换下了战服，穿着一件素色T恤和牛仔裤，挺直腰背坐在病床边，双手抱胸，低着那颗刺眼的脑袋熟睡着。从托尼角度看去，可真像一只金毛的大型犬，睡着时仍然竖着耳朵随时警戒的模样，真他妈可爱。

 

托尼不自主笑了，他偏头细看对方的睡脸，内心承认史帝夫是真的好看，不论是深邃的轮廓或高挺的鼻梁，还有现在在医院陪伴自己边打瞌睡，才真是英俊得过了头。习惯侧睡的托尼发麻了半边腿，缓慢地翻身拉筋，细微的声响吵醒了一旁的超级士兵，他睁开眼睛，揉了揉脸。

 

“托尼？”

托尼朝他看，弯起了眉眼像在笑：“你怎么不睡在顶楼宅子里？嫌我的客房不够豪华？”

“我答应过会陪你的。”史帝夫笑了一声，“饿了吗？想吃点甚么？”

“不，我得——上个洗手间。”托尼一个翻身跳下床。

“需要帮你吗？”史帝夫跟着凑近搀扶。

“昨天我还在跟你比角力，今天你就以为我摔断的不是手而是腿？”托尼一脸揶揄，“还是你想趁机吃我豆腐？”

“我可没有。”明知道是玩笑，但史帝夫就是习惯认真回答，“我只是……没事，你去吧。”

托尼走到盥洗室前回头：“你刚问我想吃什么？”

史帝夫点点头，没有说话。

“我想吃X街口的甜甜圈，一整盒。”

“那个并不适合当早餐，”金发男人拒绝，“我会带象样的早餐回来，你乖乖待在这里。”

“啧！那你还问！”小胡子不开心，“没有甜甜圈，干酪汉堡呢？够适合吧？”

 

走出病房的史帝夫特地去请教海伦医生，关于摄取食物的限制以及伤势注意细节。到最后他还是买了甜甜圈和干酪汉堡，并且告诉托尼，只有这一次，下不为例。史帝夫不会告诉任何人，这是他想要讨托尼开心的第一步，虽然很老套又隐晦地没人看得出来。

他甚至在买早餐的同时考虑要拨电话给娜塔莎，想请教这位女特工——如何追求中年男人的方法？但下一秒他便觉得这个想法有点傻。

 

托尼在吃完史帝夫准备的早餐和甜甜圈后大大满足，在病床上躺一个小时就吵着无聊，于是他成功说服了史帝夫将住宅的私人笔电带进医院，让他在病房里顺利调出贾维斯，等于能做大部分他想做的事情，比如改造装甲，调整数据与改版软件的BUG，或是替史帝夫升级他裤袋里的玩意，啧，神盾局的设计仍然如此不符人性，他在心理吐槽一百遍。

 

到了傍晚，史帝夫回到顶楼，使用托尼那高级豪华但是从未开过火的厨房，他成功的和贾维斯合作，完成了一道色香味俱全的牛肉炖饭。

“我照着食谱做的，可以补充营养，加速伤口愈合，你得吃完。”

托尼听着史帝夫振振有词念了一些，倒也没想反驳什么，便乖乖地让对方一匙一口把他喂饱，只可惜他的小鸟胃，炖饭还吃不到一半便哀哀叫快要爆炸了。

“别喂了，饶过我……”

“你才吃了……呃，三分之一？”拿着汤匙的史帝夫有些迟疑。

“我一向少量多餐，”小胡子抿紧嘴巴拒绝再吃，“你得记好我的食量，拜托你。”

“好吧。”金发男人搔搔头，只好把剩下的晚餐都吞进肚子里。

小胡子松口气，顺势取出计算机继续平时的工作，大概持续了两小时后，史帝夫伸手把计算机阖了起来。

“托尼，休息一会，”他轻声地说，“要洗澡吗？我帮你放热水。”

洗澡？喔，小胡子差点忘了前几天受伤时他都是自己带伤处理，少了一只手极为不便，还差点把浴室给淹了。他勾勾嘴角，一脸坏笑：“我想，你可能不只得替我放热水了。”

就这样，史帝夫轻手轻脚替托尼脱下衣服，小心翼翼地避开那只骨折的手，他拿了一张椅子让小胡子坐在上头，自己站在一旁毫不犹豫脱下了裤子和T恤。

 

“欸欸，等等！”托尼真是吓死了，“你脱衣服干嘛？”

“帮你洗澡啊。”

“帮我洗澡，用得着只穿一件……咳……四角裤吗？”

“我不想被水喷湿了，来，”史帝夫倒是自然不扭捏，“这个我很在行，包准你满意。”

小胡子蹙了眉毛一脸怀疑，最后却是舒服地让那人的手指按在脑袋上，沾着满满的白色泡沫，享受美国队长的按摩洗发。

“老天……”托尼赞叹了一声，“想不到你有这种技能，罗杰斯。”

史帝夫专注地替对方按压头部穴道，笑着说：“我以前很常替我母亲洗头发，她的头发很长很多，那时的我很瘦小，常常洗得满身大汗。”

“她一定很高兴，”托尼想象着史帝夫干瘪的模样做这件吃力的事情，不觉轻笑着，“有你这么个好儿子。”

“到后来……”金发男人自顾地说，“她生的病越来越严重，头发也少了很多，最后甚至连起身都很困难，我也很难再替她洗头了。”

气氛突然变得凝重，托尼垂下眼睛，一时之间不知该说些什么来安慰，最后只是伸出手轻抚身后之人的手臂，语气轻柔：“如果你想，我同意你每天都帮我洗头，怎么样？”

史蒂夫笑了，轻轻让托尼仰着脑袋，温柔地替他冲掉满头的泡沫，最后用柔软的毛巾盖上那湿透的短发，“这样说好像是你占便宜了，史塔克先生。”

“欸？”小胡子不服气，“平时替你搞定那么多烦人的装备，我得收一点利息。”

 

二人一同笑出声音，轻松愉快的暖流充斥彼此心窝，一点一滴填满缝隙。金发男人绕到托尼身前，伸手帮他擦拭头发，那宽大健壮的胸膛就在眼前晃动，上头还淌流许多透明水珠，花花公子那双大眼睛吃足了冰淇淋后，少见地出现尴尬的神色，多看了两眼后不觉感到口干舌燥，真不知视线该往哪摆，一手无意识地压住双腿之间的毛巾。史帝夫帮托尼擦干头发後，蹲下身子仔细地替他洗了脸，小胡子在湿漉漉的视线里看见对方挨得很近，他甚至能细数史帝夫修长的睫毛，还有无意识舔舐嘴角的小动作。 

那双湛蓝眼珠彷佛琉璃一般轻透，就像一片汪洋大海——

 

“呃，剩下的我自己洗便成了。”小胡子闷声说着，装作没事地瞄了一眼对方毫无动静的下半身。

金发男人不放心地问：“你可以吗？”

“可以啦，”托尼挥了挥手把人赶了出去，“最难洗的地方都让你洗得一乾二净，还怕啥呢？出去吧。”

史帝夫还来不及说话就被推到门外，托尼背弯紧贴着门板，像是解脱一般松了口气。 

 

托尼破天荒的在医院里待满了七天，没有怨言，史帝夫除了第一天有时间陪伴托尼以外，剩下的时间又被神盾局指派各种任务，他在忙着拯救世界的同时很努力地挤出些许空闲，只要能往医院里跑他都不会偷懒，美国队长内心感谢上帝保佑，好在最近风平浪静，并没有什么难缠又不长眼的异能者或外星人跑来打扰，是吧？

 

而某一天上午，史帝夫在电梯里遇见福瑞，他表明对于托尼在媒体面前公布住址而惹祸上身的行为非常不满，认为托尼已经是复仇者的一份子，不该干出有损联盟或是神盾局形象的任何事情。

“我会看着他，”史帝夫在福瑞面前挺直腰杆，“托尼并不是你想的那样，他会反思跟检讨，是个优秀的英雄。”

“Well，史塔克是怎样的英雄我比你还了解，”福瑞冷眼看他，加重语气，“但他的确需要有人'看着他'。”

史帝夫并不明白福瑞说的'看着他'的意思，只是垂下眼帘没有反驳这句话。

 

直到第七天托尼的右手臂顺利解除笨重的石膏换上轻型的护具，他回到住宅躺了一整天柔软的床，差点没留下眼泪亲吻它。傍晚，史帝夫换上一身便服走进史塔克大楼的顶层，一进客厅便迎面吹来一阵寒冷风，前方宽阔的落地窗被全部开启，那个小胡子男人就盘腿坐在敞亮干净的阳台上，只穿着一件长袖T恤和工作裤，一手撑着地，仰头看天。

 

托尼的背影是那么的单薄，身处在豪华高科技的住宅里，仰望的是黄光交错的曼哈顿夜景，一个人。 

史帝夫此时在心里决定，不论福瑞说的'看着他'是指哪方面，就算托尼对自己并不是那样的喜欢，他也会待在他身边的，不管是用哪种形式，只因他不想看见这样的画面，孤独又寂寞，但却包裹在一副玩世不恭的面具里。

 

“托尼？”

小胡子回头看他，假装陌生地说：“嘿，大兵，你怎么来了？”

“我来看看你，”史帝夫把外套脱下盖在他身上，“不是你出院之后就不准我来了吧？”

被盖上外套的男人撇撇嘴，并不领情：“拜托，我可不是柔弱的女人，别搞这招。”

“你是个断了手的中年男人，”史帝夫盘腿坐在旁边，“脸上挂彩的伤都还没好全，盖着吧。”

托尼没有再反驳，倒是觉得外套的温度渲染着就像史帝夫在拥抱他那样美好，而那只右手仍然收在胸前，乖乖吊着。

“手好多了吗？”

“好多了。”

史帝夫偏头看他的侧脸，像是企图隐藏什么但没有成功：“你怎么一个人坐在这？在想甚么？”

托尼勾起了笑：“没有，只是在想，满大人那一战让我得到了什么。”

“喔？是什么？”

“大概就是，就算我没有装甲，我仍然是钢铁侠，”托尼自顾地说，敲着胸前的蓝光，“或是没了反应炉，我也不会被夺去那个身分。

金发男人抓到了提示，接着说，“你的意思是？你想把反应炉——？”

“哦？能听出我话中有话，”小胡子给他一个赞赏眼神，“除了佩珀以外，你是第二个。”

“会很危险吗？”史帝夫显露担忧，“我记得反应炉是为了吸附你血液里的金属碎片。”

“我不可能一辈子带着这个，”托尼敲了两下反应炉，“我的年纪越来越大，身体状况只会走下坡不会更好，这个装置会影响很多器官的连结，是该做决定了。”

史帝夫垂着眼帘，伸手握住托尼：“我会陪着你的。”

意外的托尼没有闪躲那只温热的手掌，反倒伸出指头在他掌心摩娑。

“如果——手术成功了，我想我们可以来试一试。”

“什么？”话锋一转，史帝夫没反应过来。

“嗯，字面上的意思，”托尼揉揉后颈显得难为情，“就是交往。”

“试一试是怎样？”史帝夫并不喜欢这种说法，“用过了发现不好用就丢掉这样？”

“嘿，别那么敏感，我是为你好，你那个年代男人跟男人甚至还是犯法的！”托尼蹙着眉毛，“史帝夫，你要想想，你是喜欢女人的，看看指南针上那张照片的女士，完美的无懈可击，而我是个中年男人，你怎么知道你是真的喜欢我？想跟我接吻拥抱或者更进一步？”

金发男人偏着头握紧了他的手：“你到底想说甚么？托尼？”

“我是说，万一在紧要关头上你才发现硬不起来什么的，”小胡子偏过头去，“我会很难堪，我可不想这样。”

“硬不起来？”史帝夫咳了两声，摸摸鼻子掩饰对这种话题的不自在，“其实，二人之间不是非得发生那种事情的。”

“四零年代的柏拉图式爱情？”托尼撇他一眼，“可真高贵，适合你，不适合我。”

 

小胡子的意思就是，你不想做——不代表我也不想做。

 

史帝夫忍不住笑出声，那双湛蓝充斥着疼爱与情意，缓缓地挪动身子坐到托尼身边。

“花花公子，”他喊。

托尼不开心地闷哼一声。

史帝夫可没被这故作生气的模样吓跑，只是伸长手揽过托尼的肩膀：“我还没能确认你喜不喜欢我，就直接讨论做与不做的问题，是不是跳太快了？”

“天才都是跳跃式的思考，”托尼挑高了眉毛，满是骄傲，“你得习惯。”

“好的，大天才，”史蒂夫轻声说，“我就当作你喜欢我。”

托尼想承认但又想狡辩：“随便你，反正没人不喜欢美国队长……”

话还没说完，史帝夫掐着他的下颚，栖身靠近，金色睫毛纤长地眨动两下：“我不管别人喜不喜欢，我只想知道你喜不喜欢？”

 

只听啾一声，史帝夫感到一片柔软贴上自己，他愣了一下。小胡子坏笑可不打算示弱退缩，主动地贴上他的唇瓣，啃咬吸吮，缓地，二人的呼吸混在一起分不清你我，史帝夫才伸手紧紧拥着他，刻意略过那只吊在胸前的右手，张嘴将舌头滑进那湿润的口腔，温柔地与他交缠。直到托尼喘着粗气想挣扎，反倒被超级士兵的双臂提了起来，安置在他的双腿之间。 

突然被撑高身子令托尼惊呼一声，不自主地双腿攀上了史帝夫的腰际，左手拥着他的颈肩，那双大眼睛盯着史帝夫的蓝色海洋，勾勾嘴角再次亲吻他，伸出舌尖挑弄他敏感的上颚与柔软的唇。皮肤白皙的史帝夫染上一抹红晕，双手抚摸托尼的后颈与尾椎，轻轻揉捏，让对方发出细微的呻吟。

“感觉到了吗？”史帝夫轻声问。

托尼确实感觉双腿之间那膨胀的部位，直直顶着自己的鼠蹊。

“感觉到了。”小胡子满意地笑，“那现在可以跳过硬不硬这一题，就讨论体位的问题吧。”

“体位？”史帝夫疑惑地说，“老天，还有什么赶紧问一问吧。”

“我猜，你不知道男人跟男人怎么做？”托尼的眼睛弯弯的，倒映月色。

史帝夫无奈地笑：“回答错误，我是军队出来的，甚么都看过了。”

“喔？”托尼倒是惊讶，“那你想上我，还是想被我上？”

限制级的成人话题由托尼口中说出口，如同吃饭喝水一样稀松平常，只是苦了刚出土的美国队长，一脸苦恼的像在思考人生方向。托尼看了他两眼飘忽的模样，调皮地伸手向下探去，隔着裤头便握住了史帝夫的要害。

金发男人唬了一跳朝他看去，托尼只是抿了嘴唇，刻意压低嗓子在他耳边，

“你的家伙这么大，当下面那个好像浪费了点。”

“嗯——你想试看看吗？”史帝夫揪住那只不规矩的手。

托尼在他耳边吹气，轻声说：“我会好好期待。”

“现在吗？我什么也没准备。”金发大兵老实地像在秉告任务进度。

托尼好笑地看他：“在想什么呢，我的手还伤着，肋骨还没完全复原呢。”

“那你别故意拨撩我。”史帝夫确实有些招架不住。

“好好，真是抱歉。”托尼一脸坏笑表明他不是真的感到抱歉，他嘟了嘟嘴，“给你一点补偿，亲亲我。”

“如你所愿，史塔克先生。”

“别那样叫我，听起来像在喊我老爸似的。”

“呃，你非得在我亲你的时候提起你老爸吗？”

“亲不下去吗？那不亲了。”

「啾——」

 

END


End file.
